


Нематериальное

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), Misfits
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Drug Use, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сидя в психушке, Зак решает поставить очередной эксперимент. Кроссовер с сериалом Misfits, таймлайн - 2010 год примерно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нематериальное

– Ты чего, Барни, как там тебя, скис уже? – Нейтан усмехнулся, запрокинув голову. – Все только начинается, вот увидишь. Все… только… начинается…

Машину рвануло, повело, в салоне резко запахло горелой резиной.

– У вас тут охеренные дороги, чувак, – продолжал Нейтан, не глядя вперед. Он обернулся к Заку, придерживая левой рукой руль, а правой сжимая дымящуюся сигарету. Этот прозрачный, тупой, наркотический взгляд после бесконечных таблеток, но без них никак.

– У нас я бы полз, как черепаха, всю дорогу, уворачиваясь от старичков на великах. Ну, ты знаешь, да. И если такое, ты понял, о чем я, могло случиться у нас, то в Америке нахрен возможно все.

Он говорил и говорил, не затыкаясь ни на секунду, о суперспособностях, об убийствах, о своей девушке в Лас-Вегасе и ее ребенке, о том, как они заживут потом, а Зак молчал и думал, что, наверное, совершил вторую в своей жизни существенную логическую ошибку. И ее нельзя исправить.

Потому что колесо рулетки крутится все медленнее, ставки больше не принимают, ставок больше нет. Так объявляет крупье, у которого зеркало вместо лица, кривое изогнутое зеркало, и в нем лицо Зака отражается раздутым, щекастым, непривычным. А шар сейчас упадет в гнездо. Потому что в эту формулу вкралась ошибка. Под колесом спрятан магнит, вмешалась неучтенная переменная, заставившая привычные законы природы – незыблемые, нерушимые – пойти кувырком. И логика потеряла силу. Теперь просчитать исход невозможно, нельзя быть уверенным в точности результатов. Эксперимент некорректен.

– Ну что у тебя за рожа? – Нейтан затянулся и забавно скосил глаза к переносице. – Вечно ты будто обдолбаный. Будто подавился коленной чашечкой очередного масона. Или кого ты там жрал – не помню. Скажи мне, в чем сакральный смысл поедания масонов? Почему именно их? Чем они отличаются от гомиков, например? Барни, расскажи мне, я уверен, масоны наверняка вкуснее.

– Меня зовут Закария Юрая Эдди. Прекрасно запоминается, два библейских пророка. И ты совсем безмозглый, если не можешь запомнить, – сказал Зак твердо.

Нейтан засмеялся в ответ.

В этот момент машина снова вильнула. Словно в замедленной съемке, горизонт встал на дыбы, небо поменялось местами с землей. Раз. Два. Удар.

Темнота.

***  
– Вы возьмете меня к себе этой ночью? – надрывался кто-то в коридоре, выводя рулады хриплым срывающимся голосом, растягивая гласные, прямо как настоящий англичанин.

«Сумасшедший дом», – вот что в очередной раз подумал Зак и принялся разрабатывать свои пальцы. Кожа натянулась, и руки сразу же стали болеть так, будто расплавленный пластик хлынул на них пару минут назад. Но с тех пор прошли годы и годы. А упражнения больше не помогали, надо было это признать. Руки восстановились процентов на шестьдесят, и это максимум возможного, большего не сделает никто. Никогда Заку не ходить без осточертевших перчаток. И все же, упражнения – это ритуал, это призрак еще не утраченной надежды.

– А-а-а, к тому самому, алому огню из камина… – не затыкался кто-то поющий.  
Послышался окрик санитара – Эрни, кажется – потом глухая возня. И ведь каждый раз так. Сначала поют, протестуют, скандируют всякую ерунду, изображают невесть что, без всякой цели и смысла фонтанируют эмоциями, тратят силы, а потом превращаются в тупых и сонных идиотов. С людьми всегда все по одному сценарию. Из одного вида идиотов в другой вид, из шумных в тихие. Вторые гораздо лучше – на его вкус, конечно. Для официального людоеда неплохой вышел каламбур.

– Вы собираетесь зажечь его? – псих-певец снова повысил голос, отчаянно фальшивя, а санитар почему-то молчал и, судя по шуму шагов, кажется, вовсе ушел прочь.

Зак поморщился и поднялся. За те годы, что он провел здесь, он ни разу не слышал, чтобы кому-то из психов удалось заткнуть хоть одного санитара. Это было любопытно, даже интересно. А ему уже давно не было интересно – и это очень приятное ощущение.

Зак открыл дверь, вышел в коридор и осмотрелся.

– Толстожопые девчонки, вы заставляете этот мир вращаться! – заорал, надрывая горло, черноволосый кучерявый тип и судорожно задергался, задрав руку вверх, выделываясь перед своей дверью. Так, кажется, показывают рок-н-ролл? Ну да, Бут это делал на каком-то празднике в «Отцах-основателях». Нормальным людям это кажется забавным.

Зак часто не понимал, что люди имеют в виду. В детстве он прочитал в одной книге, кажется, это был вестерн, или что-то про индейцев, тогда он еще читал беллетристику, что у бледнокожих два языка. Сначала он не понял. Два языка? Какая-то глупость или наивность, опасно граничащая с глупостью – одно не лучше другого. Но после Зак понял – и тогда он почувствовал себя индейцем среди белых. Бледнолицые повсюду, они лицемерны и лживы, все как один. Они говорят: «Нет, Зак, ты меня не обидел», а сами обижаются. Говорят: «О да, это очень смешная шутка», но смеются над тобой, а не над шуткой. Их слова диссонируют с выражением лица, а оно ничем не отличается от другого такого же выражения. Это всего лишь подвижные лживые маски из плоти и кожи. Заку черепа и голые кости говорили много больше, чем мимика живых людей. Черепа не лгали, и у них был только один «язык».

Нет, конечно, была еще доктор Бреннан. Настоящий человек без двойного дна. Она всегда думала, о чем говорит, всегда говорила то, что думала, и всегда опиралась на логику, краеугольный камень научной мысли. Логика – это фундамент, основа всего. Пусть доктор Бреннан первой перестала навещать Зака в больнице, это обычный человек мог бы подумать, что она разочаровалась или забыла о нем. Но Зак ее понимал. Очень глупо и нелогично приходить к нему в психушку, нерационально. Потому что он не может уже ничем и никому помочь, ни как ученый, ни как сотрудник, ни как друг. А ходить просто так – зачем?

– Эй ты, псих!

Зак медленно и с трудом переключился с собственных мыслей на внешний мир. Его звал тот самый кудрявый тип, с маленькой дурацкой бородкой, который фальшиво пел и выпендривался, привлекая внимание.

– Ну да, ты! Кроме тебя в коридоре, представь себе, никого, – тип картинно вытаращил глаза и развел руками. Слегка демонстративные, наигранные жесты и мимика. Немного больше, чем надо. Зак присмотрелся внимательней – но именно этого «немного» ему самому обычно и не хватало для верной интерпретации эмоций собеседника.

– Тут болтают, что ты настоящий людоед, – продолжил кривляться кудрявый парень. – А мне кажется, ты не ел ничего страшнее гамбургера с телятиной.

– Как у тебя получилось избавиться от санитара? – спросил Зак. – У нас здесь запрещают громко петь.

Вопрос про людоеда он решил проигнорировать – просто белый шум.

– О, санитар! Он только что был здесь, действительно, но увидел какого-то смазливого пацанчика и рванул за ним с криками «Вернись, любимый, я все прощу!» – парень засмеялся. – На самом деле я дал ему сто баксов. А деньги творят чудеса, тем более в Америке. У вас здесь бабло открывает любые двери.

– В этом заведении, – сказал Зак, понимая, что собеседник становится интереснее с каждой секундой, по-настоящему интереснее, – деньги отбирают еще при поступлении. Тебе удалось пронести купюру?

– Нет, – сказал кудрявый, хищно ухмыльнулся, дернул плечами и выбросил руку вперед. В пальцах у него была зажата стодолларовая банкнота. – Я умею делать их из воздуха, детка. Я настоящий финансист, не хухры-мухры. Нейтан Адам Смит, это мое второе имя.

Он театрально вздохнул и швырнул зеленую бумажку на пол.

– Только все равно постоянно забываю про водяные знаки, – добавил Нейтан, сделав «большие глаза». Доверчивые, располагающие получались глаза. Зак вспомнил картинку в книге «Распознать настроение – это просто!», которую ему однажды подсунул доктор Свитс. Кстати, психолог до сих пор навещал Зака. Это даже странно.

– Я действительно ел человеческое мясо, – сказал Зак. – Но я не понимаю. Ты всерьез убеждаешь меня, что умеешь создавать вещи из ничего? Это антинаучно. И шутка не смешная.

Нейтан вздохнул и снова развел руками.

– Это моя карма, Барни, такие зануды, как ты. Нет, ты не людоед, ты обычный нюхальщик трусов, и к тому же девственник, без сомнений. А я даже был бессмертным, попробовал и это, но отказался от великого дара. Зато теперь я настоящий волшебник и могу исполнить любое заветное желание. Например, подарить тебе умные колючие мозги. Хотя у тебя и свои, наверное, есть. Иголки из головы торчат, это точно.

– Меня зовут Захария Юрая Эдди, а не Барни, – ответил Зак и в знак неодобрения, как в свое время показывал ему Бут, пихнул нового знакомого кулаком в плечо. – Я не верю тебе. Ты врешь, а это обычная ловкость рук, как у фокусника в цирке.

– И почему никто не верит, что у меня был секс? – добавил Зак хмуро.

Показавшийся сперва интересным новичок стремительно становился скучнее. Очередной псих с манией – то ли величия, то ли какой-то позаковыристее. Бессмертие, колдовство, бесполезный треп очередного сумасшедшего, с которым теперь и поболтать не о чем. Все психи говорят только о себе и своем безумии, это Зак понял в первые же месяцы здесь.

Да, тогда, в самом начале пребывания в больнице, когда друзья и коллеги стали постепенно «отваливаться» от него, словно мертвая плоть от костей, Зак еще верил, что и в психушке можно найти подходящего собеседника. Но врачи говорили с ним снисходительно, как с маленьким ребенком, и не слушали его, санитары были безнадежно тупы, а другие больные – еще тупее санитаров. Когда Ходжинс тоже перестал приходить, Зак расстроился намного сильнее, чем думал, чем он мог признаться себе. С другой стороны, жалость Ходжинса причиняла ему боль хуже ожогов. Видеть это в глазах друга было мерзко. Слишком эмоциональное слово, женское какое-то – в плохом смысле, но оно хорошо подходило.

– Захерия Дурия Бренди, – торжественно произнес псих Нейтан, о котором Зак уже успел забыть. – Держи подарок и помни о моей неземной доброте и охренительной отзывчивости.

И небрежным движением взмахнул у Зака перед носом своими длинными костлявыми пальцами. Ничего, разумеется, не произошло. Зак развернулся и пошел назад, в свою палату. Нейтан за его спиной что-то еще говорил, смеялся, но Зак уже потерял к нему всякий интерес. Псих, обычный, заурядный псих.

Утром он снова стал разминать ладони и запястья по привычке. Но боль так и не появилась, ритуал был нарушен. Зак долго в нерешительности смотрел на свои ладони. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело глупо – сидит лохматый парень и пристально рассматривает собственные руки в перчатках. Но тут не было наблюдателей. И думать о каком-то «со стороны выглядело» было еще тупее. Правда, Заку и до этого не было дела. Он не решался.

А потом он впервые за много лет снял перчатки – просто так, а не для гигиенических процедур или медосмотра.

Ожоги исчезли.

***

– Как именно ты это сделал? – спросил Зак, откинувшись на твердую и очень неудобную спинку деревянной скамейки. Во внутреннем дворике больницы можно было подышать свежим воздухом и спокойно поговорить. Заку дали доступ во двор довольно давно, как спокойному, тихому психу, прилежно исполняющему распоряжения медперсонала. Назвать людоеда неопасным психом никто не решился. Но выбирался во дворик Зак редко. А смысл? Думать и читать научные журналы, которые он по-прежнему выписывал, можно было и в палате. На воздухе его постоянно что-то отвлекало.

Нейтан безостановочно курил, дым постоянно несло Заку в глаза, в носу щипало от никотина и смол. Омерзительная привычка – курение. Но все-таки, как он сумел вот так просто, не прикасаясь, убрать повреждения от ожогов третьей степени, с которыми не справилась современная медицина? Зак не мог понять. Деньги, сигареты, карты, пиво – это другое, это простые и вполне объяснимые фокусы. Ловкость рук, подкуп санитара, посетители… Хотя Зак не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь приходил к Нейтану. С другой стороны, он и не следил за этим, такие мелочи Зака не интересовали. Может быть, разум Зака дал сбой? Ужасная мысль – вдруг он пойман внутри своей галлюцинации, где сбылась его тайная и глупая мечта о чудесном исцелении?

Нейтан скосил глаза в сторону и заговорил, как всегда бурно жестикулируя. Зак благоразумно отодвинулся подальше.

– Я обладаю сверхспособностями, чувак, – заявил Нейтан снова. – Причем я сам выбрал, какими именно сверхспособностями. Я могу наводить простые иллюзии, но только материальные и не слишком масштабные, ну, ты понимаешь, я не смогу призвать всех духов бездны, чтобы они с готовностью подставили тебе свои волосатые задницы. А вот достать деньги, сигареты, поменять игральные кости… Запросто. Копы меня взяли именно за кости, я в Вегасе подменил их прямо на игральном столе, при куче людей! Откуда мне было знать, что на костях нет стороны с семеркой? А уже потом меня доставили сюда. Хотя я могу выбраться в любой момент, просто мне здесь пока интересно. А от таблеток такой охуенный приход! Наверняка санитары их толкают налево, надо будет подкатить к ним с выгодным предложением…

Зак создал собственный метод, позволявший не принимать лекарства и не попадаться при этом, но он благоразумно промолчал. От таблеток, эффектом которых так восхищался Нейтан, могли ослабнуть связи между нейронами, а Зак слишком высоко ценил свой интеллект. Это было единственное, что он на самом деле боялся потерять. Этот молодой психиатр из ФБР, доктор Свитс, который не оставлял надежды вытащить Зака из психушки, так ему и сказал однажды при встрече. Но он был одним из непонятных, обычных людей – с двойным дном и двумя лживыми языками. Тем более, его специально этому учили – как быть лицемерным, потому Зак упорно игнорировал все попытки Свитса сблизиться.

– Это все фигня, – продолжал Нейтан. – Вот раньше я был бессмертным! Прикинь? Не знал об этом и долго мучился, что у меня нет никаких суперспособностей, у всех были, а у меня нет. Пока не сдох. Очнулся в гробу, под землей, вот это был настоящий пиздец!

Зак уже понял: если Нейтан начинает говорить, его не заткнуть ничем. И все свои слова он сопровождал избыточными жестами и мимикой. Зак впервые так ясно понимал все, что собеседник подразумевал, говорил прямо и даже не собирался говорить. Тем не менее, это напрягало. Когда-то, в самом начале, психиатры показывали ему картинки с рожицами и спрашивали, что чувствуют нарисованные человечки – грусть, радость, злость или отчаяние. Заку эти тесты казались настоящей пыткой: все рожицы всегда походили на соседние, практически не отличишь. И никто не давал ему лупу для сравнения мелких деталей и подсчета различий.

Когда Зак привыкал к какому-то человеку, то мог выстроить очень полную схему, модель чужого поведения, последовательную, ясную и логичную. В детстве Зак полагал, что так делают все, потому что нельзя понять человека, не изучив его досконально. Но с Нейтаном Заку не нужна была схема. Его эмоции не нужно было угадывать – они вопили и вторгались прямо в мозг Зака.

– Ты уверен, что умеешь создавать именно иллюзии? – Зак осмотрел свои ладони снова. Ожоги исчезли по-настоящему, он был уверен в этом. Его пальцы раньше сгибались только наполовину из-за рубцов и поврежденных сухожилий, а теперь они двигались без всяких проблем. Боль исчезла. Иллюзии? Вряд ли. Никакой эффект плацебо, который на нем, Заке, и не работал, никакое самовнушение не могло объяснить такие быстрые и – ему не нравилось это слово, но у него на глазах рушились представления о законах природы – катастрофические изменения.

Нейтан бросил недоверчивый взгляд на Зака, потом посмотрел на его руки, потом снова на Зака.

– А что я сделал? – спросил он. – Вчера мне дали эти клевые таблетки, я ими так закинулся, что ничего не помню толком. Такой обалденный приход! Весь мир в ярких красках, и все такое медленное… Как малиновое желе. Не, точно, надо сторговать немного этих таблеток у санитаров. Или у психов, ну, тех, кто нормальный.

– Вчера ты сказал мне: «Держи подарок и помни о моей неземной доброте и отзывчивости», помахал у меня перед носом рукой, – ответил Зак. – А утром я обнаружил, что ожоги на моих ладонях исчезли, исцелились. Кожа восстановилась, от повреждений не осталось и следа. Я не могу объяснить это с помощью науки, но в магию не верю тем более. Ты никогда не думал, что твои феноменальные способности можно изучить и повторить то, что ты делаешь?

– О, Барни, какой ты нудный, – Нейтан взмахнул рукой и скорчил рожу. – Ты напоминаешь мне одного типа, с которым я вместе был на общественных работах. Феноменальные способности… Это все из-за удара молнией, понимаешь? Я всегда думал, что такая фигня возможна только здесь, в Америке, не у нас на острове. Вся эта унылая хрень про супергероев, полеты кулачком вперед, обтягивающие костюмы, в которых яйца выпирают, бла-бла-бла.

«Если не прерывать этот монолог, – подумал Зак, – он будет длиться вечно». С таким хорошо подвешенным языком удобно, наверное, защищать диссертации, если бы только к нему прилагались интеллект и научный базис, и проведенное по всем правилам исследование. Вряд ли Нейтан способен что-то вдумчиво изучать и фиксировать результаты, а уж об анализе и думать нечего. Зато стать объектом исследования – почему нет?

Первый фактор – таблетки. Нейтан уверен в том, что умеет только наводить иллюзии, но, похоже, после таблеток его возможности куда больше, чем обычно. Вот только под кайфом он ничего не запоминает.

Второй, вернее, все-таки главный фактор – удар молнией. При ударе электрическим током возможны структурные изменения в мозгу. Но на что могли повлиять таблетки? Наведение иллюзий можно объяснить, ведь существует такая вещь, как гипноз.

А в бессмертие Зак не верил.

– Допустим, иллюзии, согласен на них, – сказал Зак. – Но про бессмертие ты лжешь. Это невозможно.

Нейтан захохотал, запрокинув голову, и со вкусом затянулся сигаретой.

– Ты прикинь, я тоже так думал. Во мне пробило кучу дырок, я упал с крыши на забор. Представляю, как я там висел на этих штырях, кишки вывалились наружу, кровь лилась на землю, и все рыдали над моим бездыханным телом. Блин, это был мой настоящий звездный час, тогда, в гробу! И потом тоже. Я даже выносил себе мозги на потеху публике. Представляешь – я весь такой одетый с иголочки, стою перед камерой с вот такенной пушкой, – он развел руки, пушка получалась размером со снайперскую винтовку. – Пададам! Музыка, все такое, нагнетают саспенс, я медленно подношу пушку к виску, музыка стихает, и я жму на курок! Очень интересное ощущение, кстати, когда череп разлетается и зрение как будто выключают, но ощущения в пальцах еще есть какое-то время. А потом все заново – все восстанавливается. Это такая крутая сверхспособность, на первый взгляд, но она на самом деле ничего не стоит. И я ее продал.

Зак помотал головой. Все страннее и страннее. Нужно сделать какой-то вывод: или Нейтан лжет, или он и правда сумасшедший, но со способностью изменять реальность вопреки законам природы. Это факт. Это какая-то новая физика, пока недоступная Заку. Нужно всегда опираться на факты, так его учила доктор Бреннан.

– Давай опустим бессмертие, – Зак в очередной раз прервал Нейтана. – Если бы я не видел результат, то счел бы тебя обычным сумасшедшим. Но ты действительно способен изменять предметы и живые организмы усилием воли. Возможно, это благодаря таблеткам. Они как-то повлияли на биохимию твоего мозга. Ты никогда не проверял границы своих способностей? Можно провести эксперимент…

Нейтан вскочил и ткнул в Зака пальцем. Его лицо ясно выражало… восторг? Да, пожалуй, именно восторг.

– Точно, Барни, эксперимент! Давай! Ты гений, чувак!

– Я знаю, – просто ответил Зак.

***

 

– Я смог вручную поменять магнитную ленту на ключе, а ты должен попытаться всего-навсего скопировать ее! Это гораздо проще, чем делать то же самое руками. Ну же!

Зак внезапно почувствовал, как сильно он вымотан. И дело было не в том, что уже практически ночь и скоро санитар прогонит их спать. Зак просто устал. От Нейтана, от окружения, от безнадежных попыток заставить объект действовать в определенных рамках – в рамках эксперимента. Все-таки живые люди более подходящие объекты для статистики, чем для физических опытов без необходимой аппаратуры.

– Я заебался пробовать, – Нейтан засунул руки в карманы и с трудом выпрямил спину. – Почему бы тебе не отстать от меня и не пойти сожрать кого-нибудь наконец? Вот Эрни, он такой жирненький, наверняка он будет неплох в качестве барбекю или что вы там любите готовить.

Зак тяжело вздохнул.

– Я тебе уже много раз говорил, гормогоны не едят кого попало. Нужно быть членом тайного общества, заниматься определенным видом деятельности, чтобы попасть в сферу интересов гормогонов. Поедание в данном случае – это сакральный акт уничтожения…

– Ты заебал, Барни, зануда, – перебил его Нейтан и отошел в сторону. В его пальцах снова был зажат белый прямоугольный кусок пластика с темной полосой. И наверняка он снова не работает, этот очередной неудачный ключ.

В принципе, у Нейтана получалось создать все. Или почти все. Эксперимент начался, как обычно, с малого. Спички, деревянные палочки, кусочки бумаги. Ровно три часа после приема психотропных препаратов Нейтан мог делать настоящие, материальные предметы. Спустя три часа у него получались уже только иллюзии, которые таяли в руках через несколько минут. Нейтан безусловно прогрессировал. Например, через несколько недель он создал для Зака скелет человека в натуральную величину, правда, абсолютно неправильный. И, главное, он даже не захотел слушать о том, где допустил ошибки.

Заку очень хотелось понять механизм этого умения. К сожалению, по-настоящему провести эксперименты было невозможно. Нельзя соблюсти лабораторные условия здесь, в сумасшедшем доме. Он знал, что Нейтану дают другие препараты, более сильнодействующие. Зак мог только предполагать, с чем он имеет дело – мощные нейролептики, которые оказывали на измененный электричеством мозг Нейтана такое специфическое влияние. В лабораторных условиях он бы пропустил таблетки через масс-спектрометр и узнал состав, но здесь… Разве можно проводить нормальное исследование здесь, в психушке? Ради интереса Зак давал Нейтану собственный препарат, атипичный антипсихотик последнего поколения, и эффект был гораздо слабее. Действие суперспособностей ограничивалось всего одним часом, а начиналось спустя десять-пятнадцать минут после приема.

Но некоторые вещи Нейтан сделать не мог. Ни создать, ни скопировать. Например, магнитные импульсы на полосе ключа, содержимое флэшки. Да и внимательность его оставляла желать лучшего. Нейтан постоянно забывал представлять себе важные, необходимые детали копируемых предметов.

А еще Заку очень хотелось, чтобы Ходжинс помогал ему сейчас. Уж он бы точно знал, что нужно использовать и как спланировать опыт, чтобы понять природу странной способности. С Ходжинсом не жаль было и славу разделить.

Какая могла бы получиться статья! Прорыв в современной науке. Пусть в биохимии, а не в антропологии – Заку бы не помешала вторая научная степень…

И тут Зака дернули за рукав.

– Ты только посмотри на это, – прошептал Нейтан и показал на дверь отделения. Там на кодовом замке горел зеленый сигнал. Получилось! Все-таки получилось!

– Сматываемся, – уверенно сказал Нейтан, взял Зака за рукав и потащил к двери.

Через несколько минут Зак понял, что совсем разучился бегать. Дыхание сбилось, в ушах шумело, все предметы так и норовили броситься под ноги, а ветки – хлестнуть по лицу. Сначала он чуть не потерял ботинок, перелезая через забор, потом порвал больничную толстовку о колючую проволоку, когда они пробирались через какой-то склад. Наверняка их уже хватились – они уходили через кухню, и Нейтан в темноте уронил стопку кастрюль. И даже сейчас, ночью, было очень жарко.

– Мне надо позвонить одному человеку, – повторил Зак, переводя дух, когда они наконец остановились на какой-то автостоянке. Он говорил это уже девять раз. Следующий будет десятым.

– Ты больше не король психушки, поэтому не можешь мне указывать, – ответил Нейтан. – Я мог бы тебе многое рассказать о монархии, я, как-никак, подданный британской короны. Считай меня, короче, своим премьер-министром. И я говорю тебе, величество: нам надо съебываться отсюда поскорее. Нужно средство передвижения. Карета для твоей царственной задницы.

Он достал из кармана таблетку и проглотил ее.

– Ну вот, – сказал он совсем другим, довольным голосом, захохотал и подбежал к одной из машин на стоянке. – Эксперимент продолжается, Барни, ты счастлив, мой высокоученый психованный друг? О, вот это тачка! Мустанг – всегда хотел на таком прокатиться.

Зазвенели ключи, пискнула, отключаясь, сигнализация.

– Чего я только не достигну! – выкрикнул Нейтан, размахивая ключами. – О, великая сила психотропных препаратов! Завтра и самолет угнать смогу. Эй, тормоз, давай, садись и поехали отсюда. Мне нужно в Вегас, там меня ждут, я и так слишком задержался.

Зак открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что он думает по поводу Вегаса и прочего, но тут мотор взревел, машина подлетела к нему вплотную, пассажирская дверь распахнулась, едва не ударив Зака по ногам.

– Не тупи, садись. Хотя кому ты нужен, если подумать? – Нейтан фыркнул. Он смотрел сквозь Зака расфокусированным полоумным взглядом. Таблетки. Побочный эффект. Хорошо еще, что он не чешется или не бьется в судорогах, а ведь мог бы. И как продолжать исследование? Без объекта это нереально.

И Зак сел в машину.

***

 

Нейтан развалился в кресле и размахивал перед носом у девушки веером из купюр. Девушка, как казалось Заку, была больше похожа не на человека, а на здоровое, лоснящееся животное. Она стояла на четвереньках, повернувшись к Заку как раз самым интересным ракурсом. Темная, блестящая кожа, отлично развитые ягодичные мышцы, крепкие бедра, более светлый, розоватый анус, более темная, мягкая складка ниже… Девушка оглянулась и рассмеялась низким грудным голосом, прогнулась в спине, расставив ноги шире. Во рту сразу пересохло, Зак сглотнул. Нужно было или уходить, или оставаться, а как правильно поступить в этом случае, он не знал. Зак никогда раньше не снимал проститутку и уж тем более не делил ее с кем-то еще.

– Сегодня ночью, Барни, ты наконец порвешь свою целку, – торжественно произнес Нейтан и резко выдохнул: девушка умело и быстро освободила его член из брюк и облизнула головку, поддразнив кончиком языка. Она повернулась так, чтобы Зак это видел. Губы у нее были пухлые, мягкие на вид, они влажно поблескивали в полутьме. В захламленной, грязной комнате резко пахло женщиной и сексом.

– О да, вот так, давай, детка, соси глубже, – сказал глухо Нейтан, и голова проститутки задвигалась вперед-назад в рваном, завораживающем ритме. Нейтан постанывал, раскинувшись в кресле. Проститутка явно знала свое дело и, похоже, даже по-своему любила. Она то и дело подмигивала Заку, не прерываясь, впрочем… Девушка очень понятно оттопыривала круглую задницу и расставляла ноги еще шире. Зак решил, что пора уходить, потому что его член перестал помещаться в штанах, а делить женщину, даже проститутку, с другим парнем он считал все-таки не совсем нормальным.

– Эй, ты куда? Струсил? Не бойся, деточка, тетя тебя не обидит, – выкрикнул Нейтан ему вслед хриплым голосом.

– Еще сотня, и твой дружок может присоединиться, – добавила проститутка, хищно облизав губы.

Зак не выдержал. Он протянул руку и коснулся ее между ног, пальцами в спелые складки плоти, член Нейтана мелькал у него перед глазами, скользили мягкие губы девушки, другие мягкие… под его рукой девушка застонала призывно.

Но тут Нейтан эффектно щелкнул пальцами у ее лица.

Она мгновенно выхватила у Нейтана сотенную купюру – Зак кинулся к двери, очнувшись, но он еще не успел повернуть дверную ручку, когда…

– Да она фальшивая, мудила, – завизжала вдруг проститутка, моментально вскочив на ноги. Крупные груди угрожающе покачивались. Девушка размахнулась и влепила Нейтану звонкую оплеуху. Тот засмеялся, прикрывая лицо.

– Детка, еще немного осталось, – уворачиваясь от ударов, простонал он. – Давай садо-мазо оставим на потом? Мне до конца вот столечко осталось, всего капелька, ну детка, ну пожалуйста!

– Джек! Джек, тут динамо! – заорала проститутка. Дверь распахнулась, ударив Зака по лицу.

Потом их волокли вниз по лестнице, Нейтан поддерживал штаны и матерился, Зак старался перебирать ногами быстрее. Губа распухла и ощущалась как что-то инородное. Обычная, казалось бы, гематома, а ведь очень неприятно. Когда их по очереди – пинками под зад – выкинули на улицу, Зак подумал, что приключений ему, пожалуй, хватит. Он собирался позвонить Ходжинсу еще из борделя, и снова не успел.

Нейтан вскочил на ноги и заорал, размахивая руками:

– Мудозвоны! Я вам покажу фальшивые деньги! – он снова проглотил таблетку, покачнулся и вытащил из-за пояса огромный поблескивающий револьвер. – Я, блядь, волшебник! Авада кедавра!

Сухо щелкнул курок.

– Ты забыл сделать пули, – сказал Зак, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая больничные штаны. – Всегда ты что-нибудь забываешь. Поехали отсюда. Мне все-таки нужен телефон.

Очень хотелось спать. Машина стояла тут же, рядом. Зак зевнул, без сил опустился на пассажирское сидение и почти моментально отключился, уже не слыша, как Нейтан хлопнул дверью, завел мотор и рванул с места с бешенной скоростью.

Проснулся Зак в разгар дня, было жарко, а пейзаж вокруг посерел, выцвел, стал гораздо беднее и пустыннее. Машина мчалась по трассе с ненормально высокой скоростью. Зак не думал, что такое бывает. Вокруг, сколько успевали ухватить глаза, не было ни души, ни тени другого автомобиля.

– Мне нужен телефон, – в очередной раз повторил Зак. – Остановись где-нибудь.

– Ты чего, Барни, как там тебя, скис уже? – Нейтан усмехнулся, запрокинув голову…

***

 

Сознание возвращалось толчками. Зак попытался пошевелиться и застонал. Казалось, болело все тело. Он прислушался к ощущениям, попробовал подвигать руками, ногами. Нет, вроде важные кости не сломаны. Судя по ощущениям, пострадали только три правых ребра. Трещины. Ушиб голени. Голова цела, позвоночник тоже – и это главное.

Зак открыл глаза и сел. Все поплыло. Он понял, что его выбросило через открытое окно, пока машина кувыркалась в воздухе. Сейчас она лежала на крыше, вся помятая, как пустая банка из под пива – из бака медленно вытекал бензин. Зак помнил, что машины от такого взрываются только в кино, а в реальности для этого недостаточно даже зажигалки, поднесенной к бензобаку, но все-таки он пополз к машине.

Нейтан лежал там, наполовину вывалившись из окна. Глаза его были открыты. Зак окинул его профессиональным взглядом: сломан один из грудных позвонков. Ушиб спинного мозга, наверняка много других травм. Трогать Нейтана сейчас, даже чтобы вытащить из машины, было рискованно.

– Не могу двигать ногами, – прошептал Нейтан едва слышно. – Барни, скажи мне, я ведь выживу? Скажи правду, ты же должен знать. Я, блин, бессмертен, да? Я умею делать вещи, не только иллюзии, что я должен сделать, чтобы не умереть?

Зак молчал. Он не знал, что ответить.

– Слушай, слушай меня, – горячечно шептал Нейтан. – Я хочу загадать желание. Только одно. Хочу попробовать… нематериальное. У меня почти стало получаться. Эксперимент…

– Молчи, - сказал Зак. – Тебе не стоит разговаривать.

– Заткнись, зануда, – Нейтан забулькал – вероятно, попытался рассмеяться. А потом дотронулся одним пальцем до руки Зака. Между ними проскочила искра, руку болезненно дернуло. Наверное, это движение отняло у Нейтана много сил, потому что он выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Ее зовут Марни, – прошептал он. – У нее ребенок. Она… офигенная. Ждет меня в Вегасе. Скажи, что я спешил.

Солнце давило с неба тяжелым, горячим прессом. Зак сидел над умершим и не знал, что ему теперь делать. Он ввязался в эту странную авантюру, у него был другой план, совершенно другой! Люди все-таки непредсказуемы. Нельзя их использовать как объекты для исследований.

Жара все усиливалась, солнце палило нещадно. Зак вытер пот со лба, поморщившись от боли в ребрах. Это не настолько серьезная травма, чтобы переживать из-за нее. Вот Нейтану уже ничем не помочь.

– Вот бы сейчас дождь пошел, – сказал Зак, глядя на труп. В горле стоял неприятный комок. Вроде бы они были знакомы недолго, и все равно. По щеке Зака скатилась капля. Он поднял голову: небо у него на глазах затянуло тучами, хотя только что их не было. Совсем не было.

А потом дождь хлынул по-настоящему.


End file.
